Shadows of Silence
by LoriP
Summary: Kirk and Uhura are on their way to Starbase 17 with a dangerous political prisoner when their shuttle crashes. Will all three of them survive until they are rescued? Written in 1982. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

1

Kirk glanced around from his seat in the shuttle. Everything seemed to be in order as the small party of four continued their journey to Starbase 17, where a ceremonious and much-publicized trial would commence as soon as the accused was delivered. The fact that a violent ion storm had recently taken place in this sector of space so far had not hindered their journey.

The shuttle's pilot, a taciturn security officer named Garrett, seemed relaxed, experiencing no difficulty whatsoever as he guided the shuttle swiftly along their chosen course. Satisfied, the captain glanced instead to the rear of the shuttle, where his other two charges continued in silence.

The man who was being delivered to his trial, a surprisingly elegant, intelligent-looking ambassador from Guaran IV, sat in the last row of seats, alone, his lightly-bearded chin resting on one hand, dark eyes focused on the stars. He looked to Kirk as though he had already resigned himself to his fate, but the Captain also knew that this was one man whose inner workings could neither be predicted nor assumed.

Not that the Ambassador had much to smile about, although his defense no doubt planned to paint for the jury the picture of an intelligent, devoted, peaceful, and gentle man of the diplomatic corps. His very looks dripped charm and poise that would ultimately be put to the test by the prosecution, who was assigned to deliver to the murderer of Admiral Thomas Calvin either a formidable life sentence, or, as Calvin's home rule dictated, the death penalty.

It had been a ghastly crime--the killer had lurked outside the council chambers on Starbase 2, where Tom Calvin had been an hour after the last cabinet meeting. When the killer's prey had come out, he had been jumped, wrestled to the floor, and had been swiftly and cleanly deprived of his life by a skillfully, yet brutally broken neck. Shreds of clothing found in the victim's hand later proved to match the clothes Ambassador Tocz Veland had worn to the meeting-but the suit that had been ripped had never shown up, probably sent down a laundry chute for good. That was the only thing that saved Veland from an instant lynching there and then had been the fact that some of the others present at the meeting had been wearing the same uniform-another item the defense was blessed with.

There was little truly concrete evidence but, Kirk had a gut feeling-a burning, instinctive knowledge that Veland was more than he seemed. Even though she was the sole witness to the crime, Lt. Uhura's insistence that it had been a much larger, heavily bearded man who had roughly shoved her aside while fleeing somehow felt wrong to him.

"How much longer, Ensign?" Kirk asked the pilot, stretching his legs out wistfully. This trip was beginning to bother him more than he had expected when he had started out for the trial-and Veland's presence in the shuttle had begun to have a strangely disquieting effect on him.

"Not long, sir-" Garrett started to say, then his eyes flew to the monitor screen and widened in shock. Kirk caught the expression and was out of his seat in an instant, throwing himself over the panel, hurrying to correct the trouble.

Although nearly invisible to them, the scanners were having no trouble seeing and reading it...the first after-effect of the ion storm.

"Evasive maneuvers," Kirk ordered, leaping into the co-pilot's sat as the shuttle took a thunderous hit.

"Trying, sir!" Garrett shouted, as particles from outside began striking the ship with alarming regularity, tilting, rocking, tipping the craft in all directions. Kirk was knocked off his feet, and at once there was an ear-shattering crash as a part of the shuttle was destroyed. Life-support and lights were gone for a moment, and then both Kirk and Garrett were scrambling for the panel, the lights blinking on and off rapidly, each trying desperately to right the spinning craft.

Blood flowing freely from a laceration on his forehead, the pilot fell once more to the deck and rolled to the rear of the shuttle as one final tilt sent them careening downward.

Their only hope was the first planet in the Starbase's solar system. The uninhabited, forest-covered ball of dirt and water was the only possible landing spot. If only the shuttle could go far enough to reach it-

Kirk grabbed the controls, and turned the shuttle as they began to rapidly lose altitude.

Garrett, finally able to crawl forward again, climbed up on the panel next to Kirk and clung for dear life even as the craft left behind the blackness of space and plunged into the misty, sky-blue atmosphere.

With an audible crash, they finally secured a landing strip as the shuttle, without benefit of working sensors or controls, hit the treeline and clipped off the hard tops of countless conifers in its uncontrolled descent.

Then, a blur of tree branches smothering the main viewscreen, a scraping, screeching sound echoing as the craft struck rocky ground, bounced through even more greenery, and came precariously to rest. It lay tipped upward in a nest of snapped-off timber and rock, the occupants flung back and pressed against the rear wall like a box of puppets.

It was a few silent, dizzy moments before any of them dared to move. Then Uhura was on her feet, clambering over the seat that had been ripped from the deck to reach the unmoving Kirk, who was sprawled out under Garrett's still form. The Ambassador lay behind both of them, squashed in the corner in a pile of cape and outflung limbs.

Kirk scrambled out of his predicament without too much difficulty, and aided Uhura in moving Garrett out of the tangle of bodies and onto a safe, and relatively level spot. The ensign's eyes were wide open, staring sightlessly upward, his head loose on his shoulder, his back most likely broken in several places.

Uhura bent over him a moment, then looked up at Kirk.

"He's dead, Captain," she said.

Kirk nodded sadly.

"And are you all right, Lieutenant?" he asked of her.

"I'm fine, sir."

Kirk rubbed his bruised jaw and turned quickly to the rear of the shuttle.

Veland came hesitantly to his feet, shuddering with fright and pain. He shook his head a few times, as though he was unsure whether or not he was still alive. Resignedly, he looked up at Kirk and Uhura. "I seem to have cut myself," he said, indicating a bleeding gash on one cheek. "Nothing more serious, though."

"Good." Kirk made his way around a few of the seats, then worked to force open the severely dented door. "At least we should be grateful we found a habitable planet to crash onto-this is one of the more popular R & R spots for visiting Starships....and officers from Starbase 17. Someone will find us." The door slid painfully open - only halfway - and Kirk squeezed out to survey the damage.

Veland regarded his new surroundings and Kirk's cautious form outside from the porthole, then turned to look sorrowfully at Garrett.

"Has the young man expired?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," said Uhura, standing to face Veland. She could not, however, take her eyes completely off Garrett's ghastly expression.

"I am terribly sorry," the Ambassador said, then swiftly removed the flaming red cape he wore from his shoulders, laying it gently over Garrett's body. "Perhaps this will help."

Uhura watched a mment, then saw Veland's slim suitcase sticking out of a small pile of rubble in the opposite corner. Quickly, she edged over and rescued it for him.

"That was kind of you," she said as she handed it to him.

"I brought only the essentials." He smiled lightly, displaying the contents to her. All she saw were a few blue satiny wardrobe selections, and a pile of digital bookdisks. "Perhaps the novels I brought will save us from boredom in the wait for rescuers to arrive.

"I would hope that won't be long," Uhura remarked.

Kirk was moving around to the other side of the craft. "Sure you're not hurt too badly?"

"I am in no danger," he said calmly. "Would it be too much to ask if we might join the Captain outside—I have a limited knowledge of engineering, and perhaps could be of some assistance to him."

Uhura considered a moment, then realized there was a small possibility of danger in remaining in the damaged craft much longer.

"Yes-I doubt the Captain would object to that. Come with me, please." Moving ahead of him, she pushed a few more chairs out of the way, then squeezed out after him, the two of them greeting Kirk outside.

The Captain regarded them somewhat morosely. "Bad news," he said. Uhura suddenly noticed the phaser stuck to his side at the same time Veland did. "Our port side is pretty well smashed up—it may take quite a while before anyone comes looking for us. All we can do is set up our automatic beacon—and wait."

Veland nodded toward the phaser. "I see you have armed yourself against the criminal, Captain Kirk-but I must tell you that you need not be concerned about my allegedly violent nature. I have no intentions of attempting escape."

"You are still a prisoner of the Federation, Ambassador Veland," Kirk said quickly, a frown creasing his forehead. "And it is not your place to dictate who may or may not carry a weapon. There are always many different things to be confronted on an unfamiliar world such as this one. You're still wanted for trial on Starbase 17-and until you are safely delivered there, you will be watched at all times by either Lieutenant Uhura or myself-you are neither innocent nor guilty here; just under guard until one or the other is proven. Understood?"

Veland, looking highly insulted, nodded. "Perfectly, sir," he said.

"All right." Kirk turned toward Uhura and nodded towards the shuttle. "Go inside, Lieutenant—see what you can salvage of the communications system. Ambassador—I am well aware of your past experience in engineering. Perhaps you would care to assist us out here—I'm sure you have no great desire to prolong your trial either."

"Indeed not, Captain," answered Veland. "I can hardly wait to be sent to

death or to a life of darkness in some alien prison, by a jury of my.... peers. Pray, show me what has to be done."

Kirk stared at him darkly for a moment, then started back to part of the craft, motioning for Veland to follow.

Uhura started back inside, but Kirk's voice stopped her. "Lieutenant," he said carefully. "Take a phaser for yourself from inside—and lock up the rest. We may need them later."

Uhura froze a moment, with one foot in the doorway, then nodded without looking around and went back inside the shuttle.

"Yes, sir," she said when she was at the communications console, though she knew Kirk could not hear her. She stared down at the tangle of wires before her without much hope—the ion storm had done an effective job of stranding them here. Although it would not take long for the Enterprise and the Base to determine them missing, the accompanying search might take longer than she cared to speculate.

Sighing, she set up the automatic beacon, which immediately commenced sending its silent, invisible signals to the heavens far above. She was hoping, even as she turned it on, that they would not be stranded here too long—then she caught herself. She had not been looking forward to appearing as a witness at this upcoming trial—she knew in her heart that her testimony would not save the Ambassador, and there was little doubt in anyone's mind that he was the guilty party.

Although she had been shoved aside by the murderer, she was not convinced it could not have been Veland, wearing a mask or a disguise, and the prosecution would be sure to pick up on that point. In fact, the only thing she had glimpsed in that frenzied moment were the eyes of the killer—blazing, furious, angry and demented .... they were not Veland's eyes as she saw them now, but that was hardly a criteria for positive identification. More important would be the height, the build, the probability that it was Veland (he did not, after all, have an effective alibi)—and she would not be able to state that it had definitely been someone else.

All she could say to the eager attorney who would cross-examine her would be 'No—I am not convinced that it was the Ambassador—but neither am I sure it wasn't.' Not the stuff a saving testimony was based on. But at least the hours they spent here would give them a chance to examine one another under more demanding circumstances—and if the Ambassador was a man capable of murder, now would be the time to find out.

Frowning, she went to work on the communications circuits in front of her.


	2. Shadows of Silence 2

Shadows of Silence

2

Several hours later, darkening skies predicted that they would be here overnight at least one time; and though it was by no means cold, Kirk decided there should be a fire built—if for nothing else, to discourage whatever beasts of the night might be on the prowl this evening. He had decided against sleeping in the shuttle; besides the possibility that it could tumble over or catch fire due to unseen forces while they were asleep, it would be a haven for poisonous snakes and other undesirable company, since the craft's hatch wouldn't close again.

Uhura returned from gathering the firewood as Kirk managed to light the first spark of the fire. As he bent over the flaming twigs, blowing on them,

"Lieutenant," he said, "take a phaser for yourself from inside—and lock up the rest. We may need them later."

Uhura paused with one foot in the doorway, then nodded without looking around and went back inside the shuttle.

"Yes, sir," she said when she was at the communications console, though she knew Kirk could not hear her. She stared down at the tangle of wires before her without much hope—the ion storm had done an effective job of stranding them here. Although it would not take long for the Enterprise and the Base to determine them missing, the accompanying search might take longer than she cared to speculate.

Sighing, she set up the automatic beacon, which immediately commenced sending its silent, invisible signals to the heavens.

She was a little embarrassed at the relief she felt. She had not been looking forward to appearing as a witness at this upcoming trial—she knew in her heart that her testimony would not save the Ambassador, and there was little doubt in anyone's mind that he was the guilty party.

Although she had been shoved aside by the murderer, she was not convinced it could not have been Veland, wearing a mask or a disguise, and the prosecution would be sure to pick up on that point. In fact, the only thing she had glimpsed in that frenzied moment were the eyes of the killer—blazing, furious, angry and demented.... they were not Veland's eyes as she saw them now, but that was hardly a criteria for positive identification.

More important would be the height, the build, the probability that it was Veland (he did not, after all, have an effective alibi)—and she would not be able to state that it had definitely been someone else. All she could say to the eager attorney who would cross-examine her would be 'No—I am not convinced that it was the Ambassador—but neither am I sure it wasn't.' Not the stuff a saving testimony was based on. But at least the hours they spent here would give them a chance to examine one another under more demanding circumstances—and if the Ambassador was a man capable of murder, now would be the time to find out.

Frowning, she went to work on the communications circuits before her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them sat in silence while the moon swelled above them, waxing into a silky fullness that, despite their predicament, Kirk and Uhura couldn't help looking at with pleasure.

"It really is beautiful," Uhura observed.

Veland, however, had been growing more agitated by the hour. Suddenly angered, he jumped to his feet. "Time...l must have time alone, Captain. I should like to...have a moment to myself, under this bright moon and this glowing alien sky. I will cause you no trouble—I ask only to be allowed to wonder for a matter of a few minutes, in that forest beyond. Is that agreeable to you?"

"I really can't afford to let you out of my sight. I'm sorry—either you'll have to remain here, or I'll have to accompany you."

Veland turned, and pure, unadulterated hatred flashed in his dark eyes. It remained only for a moment. Then it vanished, and he was back to the calm, reasoning self he had already shown them. But in that brief moment, what Kirk had seen made him question whether the Ambassador was, after all, capable of losing control of himself, maybe to the extent that he could commit murder. The captain was, by now, almost convinced of it. And the realization unsettled him.

Captain," said, Veland tightly, slowly unclenching the fists he had snapped shut, "Where, may I asked, would I go?"

He had a point, Kirk realized. He didn't feel right about leaving Uhura alone by the fire, even if she did have a phaser.

"All right. I'll give you ten minutes. Any more than that and I'll come looking for you. Count on that."

Veland nodded. "I shall," he muttered, then was gone, his cloak and his aura of extreme discomfort and dignity wafting after him in the near-darkness.

Kirk stared into the fire. "I overestimated him," he said quietly. "I hope you haven't. I know that on the base, you considered him your friend. I'm sensitive to that, but I want to remind you what he's accused of."

Uhura nodded her understanding. "I wouldn't have gone so far as to call him a friend. We spent a little time together—shared a glass of wine at a reception. He seemed very polite at the time."

"The reception where Admiral Calvin insulted him. He might have been feeling a lot less polite after that."

"I guess it's possible. Still, he's entitled to his pride," she said softly, only looking up at Kirk at the last word. "He shouldn't be robbed of that, ever."

"If I didn't agree with that, I wouldn't have let him go." Kirk sighed. "I only hope someone hears our beacon pretty soon. It could get dangerous out here, with only the wind to protect us."

Deliberately, he glanced in Veland's direction.

Uhura didn't answer. "There's a river just beyond that hill over there," she said. "Tomorrow, I'm going to collect some more water. We didn't bring enough with us, and if we're to stay near the ship, we'll need it."

"Good idea," Kirk remarked, though his mind was already drifting on to other things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the last of the trees had closed behind him, Veland collapsed.

Sweat began to stream down his pale, bearded face, and then the pain came from deep in his stomach the horrible, gripping pain that came every night like this ...

"No," he wailed, groveling on his knees on the dirt, his arms wound tightly around the agony. "I can control you! My mind is strongermy spirit more determined."

There was a slight flash of pain, and he moaned, then rolled across a small pile of sticks and rocks that lay beside him in the ground. Swearing, his eyes feeling as though they were going to pop, the Ambassador picked up two great handfuls of dirt and rubbed them on his face, over his bursting eyes, gritting his teeth in horror and revulsion.

And then, suddenly, the pain was gone. He lay there a moment, staring up at the sky, feeling the subtle heat of the moon's rays on his face. He laughed a little, despite the lingering hurt and the overpowering weakness he felt...but he had done it. He was safe, at least for this one night.

Still, there was one thing he knew, as he wiped his face and pulled himself proudly to his feet: if the gap between him and his self proclaimed bodyguard grew any wider, and if his already unbearable hatred of the man became any stronger, there was no telling what the thing might do the next time the moon called the thing from its rest.

Hugging his arms together, he started back toward the camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uhura dipped the water container into the fresh, bubbling stream and let it fill with cool liquid. She had already tested the water; it was completely free, of any harmful particles or ores, and would be a welcome change from the rather bland tasting water the shuttlecraft had brought with it as part of the survival/provision kit, never mind providing a place to bathe or cool off.

She tasted a bit of it and sighed with appreciation. The medium sized waterfall beyond continued to pour immeasurable gallons of fresh water into the pool below it, and the pool in turn carried the water past her in the form of this stream.

She stood, hoisting the water barrel with her, and took a step toward the path she had hacked through the brush. Suddenly, she felt eyes upon her, a stare that came from behind the brambles that rose on all sides of her.

Uhura looked around uneasily, unsure whether she was imagining it then decided she wasn't. Carefully, without moving too suddenly, she backed up a few steps, lowered the water container to the ground, and drew her phaser. She had been briefed on the possibilities of large, unseen animals prowling after unwelcome intruders in their forest, and was suddenly struck by the image of a giant beast crashing out of the bushes in order to steal the fresh water and the container of berries she had already procured.

There was a slight rustle in the shadow of a nearby tree, and at once she sprang forward, phaser ready, only to come face to face with the Ambassador, who stopped short and leaped away with a gasp.

"Oh, Ambassador Veland, you startled me!" Quickly she lowered the phaser. "I'm sorry."

"The feeling is mutual," he said, his expression one of amusement. "I was coming to ask if I could assist you in carrying the water back to the craft."

"Has there been any response to the beacon?"

"No." Veland's eyes grew darker, and he looked away. "Don't ask me to feign disappointment. I cannot say I am in true hurry to keep my appointment with an executioner."

"You shouldn't assume the worst, either," she advised. "I've thought about it for a long time, and even more so last night and, if it helps any, I'm more than willing to believe you're being falsely accused, and I'll testify to that in any court of law."

Veland turned again and looked at her, genuine gratitude in his eyes. "Yes, it helps," he said with a nod. "It helps a great deal. I thank you truly I only regret that your Captain is unable to believe that as well."

She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Once," he mused, "I was a man of many interests and exuberant, if limited, talents. But the serpent of Politics has wound itself around me, and I am never again to be free of prying eyes, and black hearts who long to see me destroyed. It is not easy to be a hated man."

"But they'll forgive...and if you're innocent, after all, you're sure to be cleared. "

"Your optimism cheers me as little else has." Slowly, he reached forward and wrapped his fingers lightly around hers. Before she even had any thought of pulling away, he brought her hand swiftly to his lips and bestowed a soft kiss of admiration upon it. When he noticed her embarrassment, he let go and diverted his attention to the waterfall.

"This is a lovely spot."

"Yes. A little earlier, I had the distinct urge to plunge right in, but I think the current is a little too rough to make it very safe for

swimming."

"Besides, your captain would never approve of such a frivolous activity."

"Please try not to resent him so much," she said, looking away. "He's only doing his duty."

"And he would deliver me to my death even if he knew it was wrong, and I was innocent. Because I am, you know."

"That isn't for him to decide, or for me. You'll have to face the charges in open court."

"My trial will be a sham, and you know it. There will be no freedom for me. I will die at the hands of my accusers both politically and spiritually, if not physically; and the last is a possibility as well."

Uhura shook her head. "I hope that you're wrong."

Again he took hold of her hand. "I do not require anything further of you, Lieutenant. If I am convicted and I die, I will not weep so bitterly. Sad only is the death of a man who has not lived, and I will not depart unfulfilled. I've done many interesting things, traveled to many exciting worldsyes, I wish I could do it all again, but only because I would like to show you some of the things I've seen. I wish I had some future to offer you."

Uhura bit her lip, startled. "You hardly know me."

"That's not true. From the moment we met, I felt I had known you all my life. You have brightened my world as no one else ever has."

She thought a moment, then bowed her head. "How can I believe that when I'm to be a witness at your trial?"

"You are a witness for my defense, Lieutenant if I were to romance anyone, it would be a member of the prosecution." Suddenly, fire in his touch, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look up at him. "Look into my eyes and tell me you honestly believe I could murder anyone."

"I already told you what I think. But it isn't my decision to make."

This time, both of them froze when the bushes moved again. They turned to see Kirk standing there, hands on his hips, face stern and not a little shocked.

"Lieutenant," he said coolly, "is everything all right?"

"Yes, Captain. The Ambassador was going to help me carry the water back to the shuttle."

"The Ambassador wasn't supposed to wander this far from camp," Kirk said with an accusing look at Veland. "Maybe you shouldn't either. This is a big place. Someone could easily get lost."

"Yes, sir." Uhura picked up the bucket of wild berries she'd set aside while collecting the water. "I'll take these back to the shuttle now, if someone else would get the water."

"That's what you came for, isn't it, Ambassador?" Kirk said, making no move to pick anything up. Veland gritted his teeth and nodded.

"It is."

"I'll follow you, then."

"Very well."

Veland's face was flushed as he hoisted up the water barrel and started off in Uhura's wake. The press of the container against his shoulder caused a sharp, steady pain that radiated down his arm, but he paid no attention.

While they walked, he looked up at the sky. Days were short on this world, they'd discovered. It would be only a matter of hours until night was upon them again. If the thing came tonight, he wondered if he'd have the fortitude to chase it away again.


	3. Shad3

Shadows of Silence

Chapter 3

"I'll take over now, Lieutenant," Kirk said to Uhura as his turn to guard the craft approached. He looked up at the stars and sighed. If only the automatic beacon were more efficient....

"Thank you, Captain," she said, replacing her phaser at her side. "I feel more than anxious to get some sleep-it's been a long day."

"Yes," Kirk answered, not looking at her.

At once she took a step closer. "Captain," she said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. "I want to explain what happened today-by the waterfall, I mean."

Kirk's mind raced with questions, such as "what could she possibly see in that pompous..." but he knew they were not his to ask, so he settled for merely nodding, though he felt his chest tighten a little.

"There's no need. It's forgotten."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean that. I do care about him-he's a lonely and terrified man, reaching out. We were friends before...well, before everything happened, or at least we were on our way toward becoming friends. It isn't my place to judge whether he's guilty or innocent. I know his words are sincere, and I can't shake what I do feel for him. But I promise you that my duty comes first-you know that, sir."

"I never doubted it." He smiled slightly at her, and she reciprocated.

"Thank you, Captain. Good night..."

"Good night, Lieutenant. We won't be here much longer-the Excelsior is due at the base any day now, as I recall, and they should pick up our beacon. Spock can handle the Enterprise until we get home."

It had been a warning, an expression of concern on his part, and both of them knew it.

"I'll remember that." She nodded quickly, then repeated her goodnight, and left. Kirk watched after her until she reached the sleeping area safely, then rubbed his temples and leaned against a nearby rock to keep watch.

A few yards away, Veland lay in silence. His bright eyes were fixed on the midnight sky, hot sweat streaming down his temples. Every muscle in his body was strained with the effort to keep still.

Uhura's breathing told Veland when she was asleep ... and then he turned his own eyes to the sky, and waited, little by little edging into the nearby underbrush so as not to arouse the Captain's suspicions. At first, when Uhura had been keeping watch, he'd been able to control himself by watching her so intently that everything else faded into the back of his consciousness.

Now, though, she had crawled into one of the emergency sleeping rolls from the shuttlecraft and lay down on the ground just a little beyond his left arm's reach. Her steady breathing as she drifted into sleep stirred his lust with an intensity that filled him with shame. Every moment, he found it more difficult to resist the urge to roll over and pounce on her.

Nervously he looked back at Kirk, and was relieved to see that the captain was not looking at him. Noiselessly he slid from his makeshift bedding and eased his body into the thicket. Once he was out of sight, he let out a moan of agony as the long-suppressed changes came quickly and painfully. Dimly, he felt his muscles expanding, straining against bone and skin; hair and beard growing to abominable lengths, teeth growing longer and forming sudden points; eyes bulging, burning, his sight dimming along with his mind. Reason itself soon gave way to wild bursts of color and glaring light.

Veland lay on the ground, shaking, his chest swelling with a special breed of passion: hatred, incredible, searing hatred for the man standing only meters away, phaser in hand, who was hurrying over to investigate the noise.

The thing leaped to its feet, snarling, growling, swinging to its feet and neatly sealing off the distance between Kirk and itself.

Kirk turned just as one powerful, furry hand smashed across his horror-stricken face, knocking him onto the dusty ground and sending the phaser flying off into the tangle of leaves and branches nearby. With a roar, the creature started toward him, waving its enormous arms. Pulling himself forward by digging his fingers into the ground, Kirk rolled into the brush and desperately felt around for the phaser. Suddenly the creature's arm came down again, smashing blindly into the darkness, and fortuitously connected with his head. An entirely new set of constellations danced in front of his eyes as he fought to retain consciousness. Moving clumsily, he slithered deeper into the bushes while the creature continued to shred the foliage behind him.

When she heard a commotion erupt around her, Uhura sat bolt upright and pushed herself free of the sleeping bag. Instinctively she grabbed her own phaser and took cover behind the wrecked shuttle. Her first thought was that wild animals had attacked the campsite, perhaps in search of the rations they'd taken from the shuttle, but it quickly became apparent that something much stranger was going on.

Astonished, she watched as a towering ape-like monster mercilessly pummeled Kirk to the ground and tried to follow him into the thicket where he dove for cover. Nervously she glanced at Veland's empty sleeping bag, half expecting to find a mangled body twisted in the padding. Fortunately, it seemed that he had taken the opportunity to run off in the night.

Just then, the creature abandoned its pursuit of Kirk and turned on her. Its lumbering body threw a huge shadow across her as it came loping toward her. She raised her phaser and aimed squarely at the broadest part of the approaching silhouette. Just as she was about to squeeze the trigger, she noticed two things. First, the creature's attitude had shifted abruptly. It seemed in no mood to attack her, but was approaching more slowly, its head tilted, almost in the manner of some large and ungainly pet.

Second, the shreds of a tailored white shirt still hung loosely around its bulky shoulders. The tattered black pants it wore were also unmistakable.

Her hesitation was only momentary, but in the end it was enough. With a burst of speed and brute strength, the creature batted the phaser from her hand, grabbed her by the wrist, and hoisted her over both shoulders with her stomach resting against the muscle-knotted neck. Then, before she even had time to cry out to the captain, they were off and running into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally stopped, the creature was out of breath and his arms were trembling from the effort of holding her up. She could hear the hiss of the waterfall in the distance, so at least they were still in familiar territory. If she did manage to sneak away, she could probably find her way back to the shuttle, and to Kirk. She only hoped he wasn't desperately in need of medical attention she wasn't there to give him.

A bit unceremoniously, the creature knelt and dumped her onto the ground. Rolling to her knees, Uhura started to edge away, then stopped when the monster growled and took a step toward her. It tensed immediately, as if to spring at her, but she held up a forbidding hand.

"No!" she blurted, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. "Stay still–I'm not going to make a run for it. You see?" She turned both hands over, palms outward, to display her lack of weapons. "I lost the phaser–you threw it in the bushes, remember?"

Pausing, the creature tilted its head again, causing a flap of the torn shirt to flutter. Uhura fought the sick feeling that welled up inside her. Surely the monster hadn't dragged Veland off, murdered him somewhere in the night, then tried to struggle into some of his clothes?

Shuddering, she forced herself to lean closer, trying to see if the fabric held any traces of blood. The effort ended in a gasp as two powerful, stern hands grabbed her by the wrists and hoisted her to her feet. She struggled, fearful, but this time the animal's grip was different. The creature held on fast, but his grasp rapidly became looser, gentler. At the same time, he looked down at her with what seemed remarkably like the softening effect of growing understanding.

That was when she understood. Her eyes locked with his, and she jerked back in a panic.

"It's you-oh, no, how can that be? I understand now...Let me go, please–I won't run away, I swear. Please! Tocz!"

With a look of profound shame, the thing released her. Uhura stumbled backward, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Why didn't you tell someone? It wasn't the Ambassador who committed the murder–it was...you. No wonder you welcome your own death–you can't control it, can you? You're at the mercy of your dark side. When you feel angry, or threatenedListen, Tocz, there's nothing to be upset about now. I'm here–I can help you. Please-make this thing go away. Can you do that....for me?"

The creature stared a moment, whimpering softly. Then, bit by bit, it became more like the Ambassador that lived behind it, somewhere. It took an embarrassed step backward, and she nodded encouragement, smiling slightly. It began to breathe deeply as its muscles seemed to shrink, its face becoming more human. Uhura watched, both fascinated and terrified.

Soon, all that remained in front of her was a somewhat bulkier and hairier version of Veland in a tattered outfit and a mortified expression. Crossing his arms over his knees, he hid his face in sorrow.

"I wouldn't have hurt you," he said in a choked voice. "Though it may not have been apparent to you, I can control his actions to some extent."

"But how is this possible?" Uhura asked, flabbergasted. "I thought I knew you–and then to witness something like this!"

He nodded wearily. "I can only imagine how you must feel. Probably close to the way I felt when–well, the first time it happened."

Relief flooded through Uhura when she heard Kirk's shouts coming from the woods.

"Uhura! Answer if you're there! Are you all right! Lieutenant!"

"Over here, Captain. I'm fine."

Too late, she realized her mistake. Veland was on his feet again, half-crouching, his own voice trailing off in a growl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

this is fanfic only. No copyright violation intended

"I understand why you're frightened of us." Desperately Uhura tried to calm the creature who was now emerging again, anger flashing in its blazing eyes. "The Captain doesn't mean any harm-give him a chance and he can understand, too. You have nothing to fear from either of us. We can make it right with the council-we can get you medical help, psychiatry, anything it takes. I admit, though, that...that I don't know what to make of it. Please, try to explain it to me."

She trailed off, uncertain what to say next. Suddenly, the creature gave a terrific scream, raced toward her, and picked her up in its strong arms. She didn't dare struggle as he went running off with her in the direction of the waterfall. Kirk burst from the leaves that separated them, phaser drawn, and at once saw the creature and his burden disappearing around the other way. He raced after the two figures, his phaser at arm's length, waiting to fire.

Uhura saw him from her position over the creature's shoulder, and cried out in protest. "Captain, don't! It's the Ambassador-"

Kirk's face fell, and so did his phaser arm. All at once he understood her meaning. When the shock was gone, he started after the elusive creature at a dead run, ignoring the sting of bushes and sharp leaves that battered his face and eyes.

It wasn't until they were directly in front of the clearing that surrounded the waterfall that he saw the creature in full view. Uhura was still over his shoulder.

When the creature had gained a good distance on him, it set Uhura carefully on the grass, and whirled around to face the Captain. He saw murder in its eyes.

"Ambassador! I'm not I going to hurt you! Listen to me!"

Then it grabbed him, and Kirk grabbed back, pushing its growling, rabid face away from his throat as best he could. Then it turned its head, Kirk barely jerked his hand clear of the sharp, wolfish teeth that snapped at him.

With a cry, Kirk pulled back just as both strong arms knocked him off his feet and directly into the pulsing stream above the waterfall. The frothy water pulled and tore incessantly at his legs as he struggled to his feet. Just as quickly, he went under. The creature jumped in after him, determined to pursue him until the very end.

As Kirk struggled with it, their faces only inches apart, he got the strange sense that it was changing-becoming more like Veland every minute

The creature was aware of what was happening, too, on some level that showed in its eyes. It was changing back quickly now. Confused and suddenly horrified, the thing went limp and lost its footing without warning. Strong currents pulled it out of Kirk's desperate grip. The creature's head went under momentarily, and then it surfaced-wearing Veland's face. Froth engulfed the ambassador as he was swiftly carried over rocks and through them, downward, closer to the fall, his screams lost among the bubbles.

Kirk recovered his senses to the tune of Uhura's cries from the shore. Stepping onto a rock and out of the rush of the killer current, he looked around frantically for Veland, and saw him at once-as well as the source of Uhura's fright.

He had to stop himself from falling off the rock as he stared in shock at the giant, groping arms of the river creature that was quickly approaching Veland. There was a cry, and all six of the tentacles locked grotesquely around the Ambassador's body and neck. Kirk hurriedly began skipping over the nearest rocks, moving towards the horror, then turned and looked back at Uhura, who was frantically scrambling for the phaser Kirk had lost hold of when Veland had attacked him.

"Fire, Uhura-now!" He ordered. She did not. Grimacing, Kirk jumped back into the current, struggling unarmed toward the creature. Veland's eyes, wide with terror, flashed up at Kirk with an undisguised plea for aid. The tentacled limbs were tightening, crushing him slowly, agonizingly. Powerful muscles drew his flailing legs closer to its pointed, mouth that stretched open to reveal row upon row of razor-like teeth. It probably waited here, all day, nabbing fish and other small creatures as they were drawn towards the crushing falls-and today it had been rewarded with something extra.

The Ambassador-and he was, finally, fully, the Ambassador again-screamed for help. His mouth instantly filled with water, his words immediately choked off. Kirk couldn't have heard what he said anyway, over the rush and hiss of the current.

Then came the flash of light as Uhura let loose with the phaser, though it would have been more effective had she been as close as Kirk. The three long blasts she delivered set the river-monster howling in pain, and at once it released Veland and scuttled further down the stream. After a pause, it shuddered and then started for him again. She fired once more. The animal was too heavily armored for the phaser to have any damaging effect on it at that range, but Kirk took the moment to grab Veland by the arms and yank him onto the rocks. The monster started toward them one last time-but one more stinging round from the phaser, and it finally thought better about attacking.

Abruptly it drew in its long legs and allowed itself to drift along with the current, finally disappearing over the top of the falls. Kirk watched it a moment, and saw it uncoil below and slide off to other hunting grounds. It reminded him of a gigantic, bony octopus-only far more deadly than any of those outside of an antique monster movie.

In the moment after the attack, the clearing became deadly quiet. Veland precariously stood up, leaning on a nearby rock for support.

"Captain," he said quietly, avoiding Kirk's eyes, "I must. ..thank you."

"What was that all about?" Kirk demanded. "What are you, Veland?"

"I am two men in one-or should I say, two beings in one. It was not always this way. My youthful compassion for others doomed me to a lifetime in hell."

"Explain yourself."

"Very well." Veland sighed. "It was many years ago. I was on the way to my first diplomatic posting, traveling on a small Federation passenger ship. On the way, we called at a port I had never heard of before, and like a fool I decided to disembark and wander about on my own. Somehow, I blundered into a less-than-desirable section of the docking area. I was trying to find my way out when I heard someone crying for help-it was a language I did not understand, but all the same I knew my help was needed." He shook his head, rubbed his eyes. Neither Kirk nor Uhura could tell if the trickles on his face was from the river. "I came upon a man being mauled by a terrifying beast, the likes of which I had never seen in thirty-five years of interplanetary wandering. It was enormous, and strong, and merciless. The being he was tearing limb from limb had no chance of escape without my intervention. So that was what I did-I offered myself as an alternative target."

"And you were attacked instead," Uhura finished for him. "Somehow, you became what that creature was."

Veland nodded. "To this day, I do not know if I was infected with a virus, a curse, or something else entirely. Decades of consultation with everyone from medical geniuses to voodoo doctors has turned up no answers. The tests have been painful, the attempted cures fruitless. And so I live as I must-sometimes as one man, sometimes as a raging beast. I cannot control it. It seems to read my subconscious mind. Not even studying Vulcan self-control has helped me."

"But why didn't you tell them about your affliction? You killed Tom Calvin in that state, didn't you? You can be cleared."

Veland looked up, the sunlight glinting strangely off his eyes. "Cleared, Captain? You think it will be advisable for me to stand trial-and become an animal in front of everyone? I may avoid prison, but I will turned over to the scientists, with their droll observations and relentless poking, prying tests. You would have been better to leave me to that creature, Captain," he said tightly, gesturing toward the nearby fall.

"But maybe we can help you," Uhura said. "You're not an animal, and we'll-I'll-make sure that-"

"Your compassion is just as I expected of you, dearest one. Perhaps we could have been so much more than friends. I beg of you two things. First, forgive me for the fact that I have no future to give you, and for what I have forced you to watch! And second, know that there will be no cure for me other than death. I ask you now-kill me from where you stand, and at least give me the dignity in death that I deserve. Would you do that for me? It is the only way."

"Tocz, no! Please, promise me that you'll never give up, never stop until you do find a cure. We'll help you. Please!"

Tocz looked briefly at the Captain, then nodded his quiet assent. "Very well, my dear-I will do what is best for you." He watched as Uhura started to return the phaser to Kirk. Just as it left her fingers, though, Veland's fist flashed out and caught Kirk directly under the chin. As Kirk fell back, Veland seized the phaser and leaped into the water, struggling against the current until he reached the clump of rocks in the middle of the liquid vortex.

His sad eyes were focused on both Uhura's expression of shock and at Kirk, who was staggering to his feet and clambering onto the rocks, rubbing his jaw and staring at Veland with as much anxiety as Uhura.

"Veland-don't!" he shouted, then took a step backward when Veland turned the phaser onto himself.

"I must, Captain--don't you see? The thing killed Tom Calvin, and it

nearly killed you. I've done many things I'm ashamed of, but until now murder has never been one of them. In a way, I showed mercy on Calvin by making sure he could never become what I did. You were lucky enough not to fall prey to my other self's violence, Captain, or you might the way it lurks in these silent shadows of a self that is not strong enough to survive on its own."

Uhura started to call to him one last time, but he held up a hand. "I will remember you in the next place, Uhura-perhaps you, too, will dream of the future we never shared."

"I'd wait-" she started, and then there was a blinding flash of light and the Ambassador was gone. A long moment of dumbfounded silence followed. Uhura started toward the water as if she could somehow close her hands around what had ceased to exist and bring it-and him-back.

Kirk caught her arm and spun her around to face him. "Lieutenant, no. It's too late now-it's what he wanted. What he felt had to be."

She looked up at him with eyes that no longer sparkled. "And do you believe that, too, Captain-that it's what had to be?"

He shook his head gently. "That's something none of us can-or should-wonder about now. He's been cleared of the murder, at least. On some level. We can do that much for him, at least."

She pressed her head into his shoulder for a moment, and allowed the sobs to escape. Kirk stared out at the water as the sunlight played happily across the froth, giving no hint of two deadly struggles that had recently passed there.

When she lifted her head, she frowned. "Look, Captain," she said, pointing back at the rock he'd clung to only moments before. "It's as if his shadow is still there, somehow."

Kirk's eyes followed hers. It did seem as though someone standing there really were casting a shadow over the eddying current. His rational mind told him it was a trick of the light coming through the overhanging branches and hitting the rocks. Still...the effect was peculiar.

"Let's get back to the shuttle," he said. "You and I can work on the communications console. Someone's bound to pick up our beacon if we can keep it transmitting for a few more hours."

"It can't be too soon as far as I'm concerned," she said, shaken.

They started back to the shuttle. Before he slipped into the brush, Kirk glanced back, looking one last time for the strange shadow they'd spotted. This time, he didn't see it.

Absently, his fingers went to the spot on his wrist where Veland had almost bitten through his sleeve. He pulled back the fabric and saw that the attack had left no mark on the tender flesh there.

-end-


End file.
